


Mark him(4)all岳 ABO

by yurihayato



Category: all岳
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihayato/pseuds/yurihayato





	Mark him(4)all岳 ABO

卜凡盯着他哥浅露出的小虎牙，半晌没吭声，岳明辉嘴角挂着的笑容带着股漫不经心的味道，好像一切在他看来都无所谓。

这样的岳明辉令卜凡陌生， “我，我…”一九二的大个突然变得笨拙又无助，嘴里磕巴了起来，明明接下来都将如他所愿，今晚岳明辉将会乖乖洗干净上床大张着腿给他肏，他会一点点抹去李振阳给岳明辉咬下的牙印，给他种上自己的痕迹，听他哥在他耳边黏黏糊糊的轻喘。可现在，比起继续跟哥哥犟劲、生气，卜凡更想把岳明辉揽进怀里，忘掉那些不愉快。

身体比意识还快，卜凡已把岳明辉圈在怀里，脑袋抵在他哥的颈窝，很难想象第一眼看起来凶神恶煞，被疑为黑社会扛把子的人实际又黏人又爱撒娇。岳明辉心里无奈又好笑，安抚的一遍又一遍轻拍卜凡的背，哄道：“你什么，嗯？”

“我不喜欢…”卜凡嗅着岳明辉脖颈刺鼻的信息素，声音听起来带了一点委屈，“你身上都是洋哥的味道…。”他的大手摩挲着岳明辉纤细精瘦的脊背一路游移往下，探进了岳明辉的裤子里，手指在岳明辉挺翘的臀上大力摁压揉捏。

岳明辉低低的呻吟了一声，卜凡不知道他体内还含着一颗跳蛋，刚刚的揉压将跳蛋挤进了甬道更深处，撑开了紧致的后穴，还没来得及阻止卜凡下一步动作，后穴就探入了两根微凉的手指，耳边听到卜凡炙热的吐息“哥哥，还没做什么，你就好湿了啊。这是什么……？”

卜凡疑惑的感到指尖好像触到了一个圆圆湿润的道具，可能在岳明辉体内含着很久的关系，都带上了温暖的体温，他心里猛然明白这可能是木子洋在岳明辉体内恶意留下的道具，火噌得一下冒上了头。

“凡子……，凡子……”岳明辉脸色潮红，在跳蛋和手指的双重刺激下后穴的淫液滴流不止，偏偏卜凡还继续探入了第三根指头，强抑住呻吟的声音，岳明辉侧头讨好的含住了卜凡的耳垂，黏黏糊糊的说道：“等会儿，杂志拍摄就开始了，”他的舌头技巧性的舔舐过卜凡的耳廓，重重一吸，感受到颈间炙热的呼吸蓦然一沉，岳明辉小声的说道：“等杂志拍摄结束， 今晚，你想用什么姿势，什么道具，哥哥都依你好吗？”

等两人从厕所出来已是十五分钟后，卜凡也一改之前不爽低抑的心情开始和工作人员有说有笑的扯皮，摄影师没责怪两人多出来的五分钟，开始了之后两人组的拍摄。

前面的拍摄都进行的极为顺利，两人拍照那么多次，配合极为默契，卜凡逗着岳明辉告诉他用他聪明的大脑发挥丰富的想象力，拍照姿势想怎么摆怎么摆，无论什么都可以。

岳明辉埋头苦思这句话背后的真意，一九二大模这么说，自有他的道理在，岳明辉做了个总结，大概就是1.运用自己的想象力摆姿势 2.拍照不要有局限，大胆尝试。

之后岳明辉大大小小的杂志拍照尝试了许多种令人惊异，标新大胆的姿势，有很大一部分不得不说是卜凡的锅。因为卜凡省略了后半句没告诉他哥，“老岳，我觉得你怎么拍都很可爱。”

————————————————————————————————————————  
空气中肆虐弥漫着Alpha暴烈的信息素，卜凡倚在床头等着岳明辉洗澡出来，他全身上下只穿了条内裤，雄壮的器物像巨龙一样安静伏在他的腿间，卜凡脑海中想象岳明辉洗到了哪一步，想象哥哥有没有认真把木子洋留下的信息素给洗刷干净，现在岳明辉应该洗完了头，正在清洗身体，水流会顺着哥哥瘦细的肩慢慢流下，擦过哥哥粉嫩的乳头，淌过哥哥白净的大腿，岳明辉接下来会伸手去取后穴中戴着的情趣玩具，哥哥精致的手指将会插入他自己一吞一吐紧致温热的小穴，可能那颗跳蛋将不会听话，岳明辉得取得很费力，才能把木子洋堵在他后穴里的精液疏导出来。

不甘的闷哼一声，卜凡胸口中暴虐的情绪几乎要压不下去，对岳明辉的占有欲疯狂啃噬着他的理智，他没有选择和岳明辉一起洗澡，很大程度上就是因为他怕看到木子洋的精液从岳明辉后穴流出他会忍不住做出什么完全无法控制的事。

岳明辉走出浴室的每一步都很慢，他双腿发软，后穴像淌水一样流出淫液，Alpha暴烈的信息素操控着Omega本能的雌伏。倚在床头的身影高大结实，即使被卜凡的性器已插入过多次，可每次看到卜凡卓越的器物岳明辉都忍不住心惊，这次卜凡穿的是自己给他买的内裤，内裤上面印着的是一只张着嘴欢脱的哈士奇。

……凡子也太可爱了吧，岳明辉笑弯了眼，一九二的大男孩在某方面脾气很犟，很倔，可又意外孩子气的可爱。

越靠近卜凡，信息素越重，岳明辉身体颤得越厉害，慢慢爬上了床，迎上了卜凡看他幽暗又深沉的眼神，岳明辉咽了口唾沫，舔了舔小虎牙，朝卜凡露出了安抚的笑容，意料之中看到卜凡的性器开始胀大。他埋头凑近那根微微翘起的巨龙，低头用牙齿咬住内裤边缘，艰难的将印着哈士奇的内裤缓缓褪了下来，鼻尖里是卜凡性器浊腥的味道，后穴里的淫液抑不住从股缝间慢慢滴落，岳明辉张嘴将性器的头部含进了嘴里。

性器被含入了岳明辉温热湿润的口腔，卜凡忍不住用手指抓紧了岳明辉的头发，下身却不为所动，想看看他哥接下来的表演。刺激还不远止于此，岳明辉被他们两人调教的很好，熟知怎么可以让他们舒爽，见卜凡不愿意动，岳明辉便自发的含着性器吞吐了起来，舌头一次次舔过尿道外口，嘴里的巨物越发膨胀硕大，囊袋拍打在岳明辉的脸上啪啪作响。

胸乳涨得发疼，乳头也微微挺立，岳明辉渴望被抚慰，忍不住拿手指抓握住了自己的乳肉开始揉捏，可却毫无章法，不得快感，一点也没有卜凡玩弄他时的刺激感。

自慰的哥哥好辣，性器硬得发疼，卜凡更紧的抓住了岳明辉的头发，将性器在口腔里埋得更深，猛烈的抽插了几下，像是要捅入岳明辉的喉咙，直呛得岳明辉掉出了眼泪，眼角带着点泪光望着卜凡，可怜兮兮的无辜又欠艹。卜凡喜欢看岳明辉自慰，但卜凡更喜欢掌握哥哥的一切主导权。就比如现在，卜凡从岳明辉的嘴里拿出了性器，制住了岳明辉口交的动作，将湿湿的泛有水光的性器恶意的抵在岳明辉的左胸乳磨蹭，蹭那颗红红硬硬的乳头。


End file.
